From the perspective of aesthetic design, passenger vehicles are made such that a hook hole formed in a front bumper is unable to be seen on its exterior, for example, by closing it with a hook cover. This hook hole is adapted to be penetrated by a hook for towing a vehicle, for example, in the time of vehicle malfunctions, car accidents and so forth.
With regard to a hook cover structure of this kind, Patent Document 1 discloses a bumper structure in which a bumper is molded integrally with a cover body that has the same shape as the hook cover for opening and closing the hook hole, and wherein the cover body is detachably fixed with a coated or non-coated portion of the bumper to form a single element.